The new power
by LucyHeartfilia143
Summary: This is a story about how Lucy finds out that she has another power not only is she a celestial spirit Mage but she has another power that is very rear with many different forms and the most power full Mage out their. Nalu realize they have feelings for each other and natus will do any to help Lucy with her new power. Nalu and others maybe lemon...Lucy bit OOC
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first time writing a fan fiction ever so I really hope you like it! I am in love with fairy tail and love nalu I hope they finally get together in the anima!

By: LucyHeartfilia143

Chapter 1- memories

Lucy's PROV

It has been a long day, me and natsu just got back from a mission where we had to take down some robbers. Which sounded pretty easy at first and the reword was 200 oooJ so we could split it, but if course the robbers had to be twin dragon slayers...so I was pretty much taken down in the first 15 minutes of the battle. Natsu had to save me AGAIN!...it is not like I was mad but...I just wish...that I could protect myself .

Then I felt something hit me in the back of my head pulling me out thought...when I relised what hit me I was REALLY PISSED OFF!

"WHO THE HELL JUST HIT WITH PAINT!" I screamed as I turned around to see natsu and grey trying hide paint cans and paint brushes behind themselves.

I marched over there with fury in my eyes expressly since th paint was green and I did not know if it was going to come out of me hair !

" OKAY FIRST OF ALL TOU GUYS ARE SUPOSSES TO BE PAINTING UPSTAIRS IN THE INFIRMARY!" Oh did they look scared, I could tell they could see how pissed I was.

"..." They did not answer.

That's when I saw the can natsu was holding it had green paint in it OH HE WAS GOING TO GET IT!

"NATSU I KNEW IT WAS YOU OH ARE YOU GOI-" I was going to finish when I got a huge pain in my head I could not help but scream.

"AHHHH!"

As I was screaming I I fell to the growned and put myself in a ball with me hand over my head this pain was unbearable...

"LUCY!" Everyone scream and were looking at me like what just happen.

As I was laying on the grown I got a vision in my mind I think it was a memory but this was one I did not remember and I did not understand why?

**~the memory~**

**"Wow Lucy I am impressed you have all most profected bothe your celestial spirit magic and your celestial guardian angel magic" momma said with a proud look in her eyes. **

**" ya momma and I will keeping working on my magic intill I know it all! " little Lucy said with such pride !**

**" it is okay if you don't profect right away and you are close my dear Lucy, but remember you are still only 9 years old and you still have you whole life to do that" momma said as she walked up to me and grabbed my hand she was to sick know to pick me up and I was getting big. **

**"I know momma but I want to make sure I do this before-" Lucy could not say pass away because she knew it was going to happen every one did and she spent every night crying in her room about it...but he would never cry during the day because she did not want the time she spent with her mom to be sad. **

**"Oh Lucy it is okay my dear... And besides I will always be watching over you even if you don't...and I am so proud of you!" She said bending over to give her daughter a big bear hug and a kiss **

**The memory started to change into another one...I still did not have any memory of this every happening eather.**

**"Lucy you know that with your celestial spirit magic and your celestial guardian angel magic that you will become the most powerful Mage out there do you know why that is my dear ?" Momma asked with the sickness in her begging to take her away **

**Little Lucy was trying her best not to cry but she knew that her momma was going to die very soon " no...*siff*...why?" **

**She looked at me with sadness in her eyes as she wiped away the tear coming down little Lucy's eyes " don't cry my dear I will alway be with you in spirit...and because you hold the most rear an most power full magics out there and that is your guardian angel Mage and to make you even more power full and special you also have...it was getting harder for her to talk...celestial spirit magic...stay strong my Lucy I will alway be with you I love you so much my dear" **

**~end of memory~**

The pain finally went away but I was taken over with confusion. I had so many question and I needed to find away to get them answerd.

When I looked around I realized I was at my apartment laying in my bed, as I tried to get up I realized that there was something around my waist, when I turned to see who it was and it was natsu. At first I wanted to yell at him to get up and get off of me cuz I was still pretty pissed from before ...but in could not stay mad at him he was just to cute and it did not help that I had a pretty BIG crush on him .

I tried to get up with our him waking up but the did not really work cuz he started to move and then his eyes open ad they were looking right at me.

"Lu..cy..LUCY YOU ARE FINALLY UP AND AND YOUR NOT SCREAMING ANY MORE ... Are you okay I was so worried." Natsu was asking with care in his voice I could not help but smile .

_

Really hope you like it tell me what you think! This is my first chapter done know on the the next one ?


	2. Chapter 2

Heey guys this is my second chapter of my story the new power I hope you like it ?

By:LucyHeartfilia143

Normal PROV

"Natsu I am alright, I just had these...memory of me and my mother pop in my mind out of know where...I don't understand it though because I did not remember them or even think they happen...oh and natsu do you mind moving you arm ?"  
Lucy could not help but blush when she said the last part.

Natsu face had turn bright red when he had relised that he fell asleep on the bed to rest after the two days he has been look after Lucy.

"Oh I am so sorry Lucy I just got really tired because I did not sleep almost the two days you unconscious and screaming every now and then...I was scared so I mad sure that I did not sleep to make sure you were okay but I was just so tired...so-" Lucy cut him off

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT I HAVE BEEN OUT FOR TWO DAYS!" Lucy looked scared now.

Happy pop his head up from behind natsu " ya Lucy you really scared us all"

"Ahh...happy when did you get there?"  
Lucy said really surprised.

"I have been here the whole time with natsu make sure you are okay!" Happy sounding a little hurt.

"You both have been here...for th whole two days I was out cold...thank you natsu..happy." Lucy said and looked very thankful at them.

"No problem Lucy" happy and at the same time.

"But Lucy...what happen to you?" Natsu asked still worried

Lucy's PROV

I sat next to natsu and happy on the bed and told them every thing that happen...like how it just happen out of know where and on how, I ad my momma were in the vision or memories I had when I was out cold...I ...still did not remember any of that ever happening in my life...

"Are you sure they never happen?" Happy asked

"I THINK I would know." I kinda snapped at happy

"Unless someone made you forget them on peruse." Natsu said deep in thought which shocked me to see him thinking that much.

"Ya but why and who...an how did they did and why did I get those flash of memory?" I asked still full of questions

"We should go to the Gilud maybe master can help us and levy knows something from one of her books!" Natsu suggested

_

Sorry for the wait and sorry for the shortness of the chapter the next one will be long don't worry !

I hope you like comment and add my book to your library

Till next time ?


	3. Chapter 3

heey guys i hope you like this chapter sorry for spelling mistakes if there are any.

Chapter 3 The Truth

Lucy PROV

Once me and Natus were doing talking I ran into the bathroom to shower because he did say I have been passed out for 2 day and I am a 2 day type of shower girl so I felt really gross.

When I was don't my shower I put on a black mini skirt with a white V-neck long-sleeve, with white high socks with my black converses. I was too lazy to do my hair so I just put it up in a massy bun, grabbed my keys and whip and left to the guild with Natus and Happy.

Natus PROV

"Come on Lucy if you want to get answer for what is happening you going to have to move you ass and walk faster than that" I said kind of annoyed at how slow she was walking

"umm Natus Lucy dose not look to good"

"what do you mean she just got up she is fi-"I said to happy as I turned to look at my best friend but stop before I could finish saying 'fine'

"OMG LUCE ARE YOU OKAY YOU LOOK A PALE AS A GOSHT RIGHT NOW WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN AND WHY DID YOU NOT SAY ANY THING" I was really worried right now she look so sick and so weak like she was going to pass out any second.

"Natus don't worry I am-" Lucy started but could not finish because the next thing you she started to fade away in till she was gone.

"luce LUCE WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPAN…HAPPY WAS HAVE TO GO GET HELP RIGHT NOW COME ON"

"AYE"

Happy said as you grabbed onto me back and flew top speed to the guild.

Normal PROV

The guild was worried sick for their favorite blond mage, everything happen so fast and they could not even help her and she screamed on and off for the last 2 days.

"that's it I am going to go see how Lucy is I can just sit here" Erza said as she got up and walk to the guild doors when Natus came running and a bumped into Erza mad made her fall on her butt.

Everyone felt bad for the poor fire mage because they knew he was going to die but worried to because he had such a panicked look on his face and it was not cuz the death glare and killer aura Erza was giving off.

"WHAT WAS THE MEANING O-""look Erza I am sorry but something happen to Lucy and I don't get what happen she just disappeared into thin air.

"WHAT!"everyone yelled looking so worried for the blond

"Natus tell us what happen NOW!" Erza demanded but you could tell everyone else was going to ask the same thing

So Natus started to tell them everything that lucy told him and her memories that she did not remember to when they left to the guild and she vanished.

Lucy PROV

I woke in to what seemed to be a little wooded cabin in the woods but when I looked out the window I could tell I was know were near the woods. Where the hell am I?

"Oh good you are up" a familiar voice said from behind me. I knew that voice but from where?

When I turned around I wanted to cry because right before me stood my momma. I did not know if this was a dream of not but it felt so real.

"Lucy honey I know you are probably thinking this is a dream and I do not blame you for that but you must know this is not a dream just a onetime chance to be here because the spell I put on you before I died wore off so now I have to tell you what it going on and you have to train for the next little bit" momma explained

"so it is really you omg momma I have missed you so much, and what do you mean?" I was hugging my mom at this point crying my eyes out so happy to see her but at the same time confused.

Okay let me explain but it is a lot so please try you best to keep questions in till the end" momma looked at me with a serious expiration

"Okay momma" I said as I got ready for what she would tell me

"Okay so as you know you are a celestial sprit mage but you also have another power you get from my blood line of the family which is called celestial guardian angel you are the second in our blood line to have these powers so that means that you are the second mage in the world to have them that not only makes them really rare but also the most powerful magic out their more then all you s-class the 10 wizard saints Zeref and you master combined with this power you will have to wear limiters and 10 to be sure that a lot of you magic is hidden because we do not need dark guilds teaming up and coming after you and your friends and maybe your family one day."

She stop for a few minutes let it in sink into my head what she was say, which was a lot to take in.

Then she continued " with this power you have different forms you need to learn 1st is your normal form 2nd is angel 3rd is princess 4th is ninja 5th Greek ( like the Greek gods) 6th fire 7th worrier 8th Demon 9th fairy 10th winter 11th music and the last one is element " she finished

"are you sure you have the right girl because that is a lot of power" I was scared it was to much to take in at once

"Lucy don't worry I will be with you and it will only take a year then you can go back to your friends" momma told me

"Okay now how the hell am I going to learn this in one year, that is 12 forms I have to learn to transform into and learn the magic to go with it!" I yelled but then something came to my mind what about fairy tale

"Lucy you already know all the magic it is just blocked from your mind and is slowly coming back but one we put the limiters on you I will take the whole block down and you will remember everything we just have to go over them and that would be a month for each form" momma explained trying to clam me down which kind of did.

"Wait what about fairy tale I have to tell them I am okay"

"no Lucy once you leave you can't come back you will have to wait till the training is done" momma said with a serious voice.

"Now let's got put your limiters on we have to time to waste training starts now" momma said as she can up to me and hugged me then took my hang and brang me to a room I guess where I get my limiters at.

Hope you like it really long will try to update every weekend or maybe every other day we will see till next time l

Lucyheartfilia143


	4. Chapter 4

3 months past guild PROV

"GUYS IT TOOK FOREVER BUT I FINIALY FOUND OUT WHAT MAGIC LUCY HAS!" yelled levy as she ran in to the guild

"Thank god levy it has already been 3 months and Lucy is still missing we have been worried sick" Erza said

"Come one levy tell us what your found" said natsu kind of annoyed it was taking this long

So levy told the guild everything that Lucy mom told her when she first found out.

"WHAT" yelled the guild

"That's not all it is said that who every holds this power should be the rightful queen to 5 realms"

"EHHH….what realms!?" asked Gray

"It says that she should be the queen of the dragon realm, vampire realm, wolf realm, Earthland and Winter/ice realm" Levy finished

"What the dragon realm so she knows where the dragons are!" yelled Gajeel/Wendy/Natsu

"My child how long will she be gone" asked master

"Well it says it can take up to 2 and a half years maybe more for her to learn the magic of all the realms and then she has to learn celestial guardian angel magic" levy told them

Eveyone got really sad cuz they miss Lucy and want her to come home

Lucy PROV

"good job honey you have been here 3 months and you are already don't learning your celestial guardian angel magic" mom said to me

"dose that mean I have to go home ?" I asked not ready to leave my mom again

"No honey you are the queen of the dragon realm, vampire realm, wolf realm, Earthland and Winter/ice realm"

"w w what do you mean?" I was confused

"Well you are not the queen till you get married but still you will take my place as queen like I did for my mother when she passed" mamma explained

Man my mom is just full of surprises

"so you are saying that I am going to the queen of those worlds?"

"yes you will have a vampire form a wolf form and half wolf form and strong winter and ice powers and the ice/winter queen form and a half and full dragon form" she told me

"this is crazy momma that is so much power and is there anything else you are hiding"

" no but you have gifts you can sing like an angle and you dance very well but those were hidden with your magic to"

"okay"

"lets get training so you can get home"

"funn more training" I said sarcastically

1 Year and 3 months later Lucy Prov

I am so happy I am going back home in a month and I cant wait I miss every one so much, but it is going to be hard leaving my mom.

"Bora do you think I should send a letter for fairy tale and all my kingdoms and host a concert has my welcome home come back?"

Bora has been lucys best friend ever since she started training in the vampire kingdom. He is a vampire.

"umm that would be cool but don't you have to ask then for help"

"ya I do….. I will ask during the concert"

"then send out the letters for it and it is a go"

"OKAYYY"


End file.
